mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Scary
In series *Little Miss Naughty: Both cause big trouble for others. *Mr. Sneeze and Little Miss Jealous: All 3 are spikey. Out of series *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, both are very scary and evil), *Ursula (Disney's The Little Mermaid, Both cackle, are scary and evil), *Marcus Davenport (Lab Rats, both are scary and evil), *Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot, both have spiky hairstyles and scary), *Rita Repulsa/Witch Bandora (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both have witch-like voices and spiky hairstyles), *Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents, both have red hair, they are both evil and scary), *Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both have red hair, live in haunted houses, love making magic potions and they are both scary), *Marsha (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both have Red Hair and Scary), *Ashley (WarioWare, Nintendo, both are red, are witches, and live in haunted houses), *Blinky (Pac-Man, both are red and annoy people), *Bowser Junior (Mario series, both have a similar voice, have something red and yellow and are scary and menacing.) *Vendetta (Making Fiends, both like to scare people), *Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown, both are scary witches and have red hair), *Mr Sinister (X-Men, Marvel Comics, both are sinister) *Miss Trunchbull (Matilda, both are scary), *The Child Catcher (Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, both are scary), *Evil Lyn (Masters of the Universe, both are evil) *Gozer (Ghostbusters, both are scary, witch-like voices, and have spiky hairstyles), *Shrieky (Care Bears, both have witch-like voices, live at a spooky building, and love making potions and testubes), *Magica De Spell (Disney's Ducktales, both love using magic potions), *Axel (Kingdom Hearts, both have spiky red hairstyles), *Lea (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, both have spiky red hairstyles), *Flaky (Happy Tree Friends, both are red and have spikes) *Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz, both are scary and have similar voices), *Lilo (Lilo and Stitch, both are into scary stories), *The Demon Headmaster (Both are scary), *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty, Disney, both are scary), *Marcus Bubblestone (Disney Family Fun Song, both are evil and scary), *Belladonna the Witch (The Herbs, both are scary), *Garble (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are red and scare others) *Katrina Stoneheart (Pound Puppies, both attend to scare people), *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians, Disney, both attend to scare people), *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers, Disney, both attend to scare people), *Shelly Marsh (South Park, both are scary), *Zurg (Toy Story, both cackle and are evil), *Zeke Wolf (The Three Little Pigs, both cackle and are evil), *Hurricane (The Railway Series, both have the same voice), *Venom (Spider-Man, Marvel, both are evil), *The Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, both cackle and are scary and evil), *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory, both cackle, and are sometimes evil and scary), *The Joker (Batman, DC Comics, both are evil, scary and they cackle), *Wagbo (Harry Hill's TV Burp, both terrify and scare people), *The Bear and Lion (Teletubbies (1996-2004), all 3 are scary), *The mouse (Sonic the Hedgehog 2, both are annoying), *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake, both are evil, scary, and they cackle), *Large Marge (Peewee Herman's big Adventure, both are scary), *Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie, both are scary and are witches), *Fluttershy (HotDiggedyDemon, both are extremely scary and live in a scary house), *Mr Bleakman (Clifford the Big Red Dog both scary and make loud noises) *Rosita (Sesame Street, both are scary), *Lord Marvenok, Lafety Le Fei, Liduk Liudak and Sir Vladenock (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all five are evil, scary, annoying and cackled while Miss Scary and Lafety Le Fei are witches), *Animal (The Muppets, both look familiar), *Uncle Grizzly (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids, both are scary and cackle) *Heat Miser (The Year Without A Santa Claus, both are scary and red and similar), *Poison Cackler (Fraggles, both are scary), *Heavy (Team Fortress 2, both are scary), *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner, both are creepy to this day), *Sheldon Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants, both are creepy to this day), *Demona (Gargoyles, both have red hair, and are evil, scary, and they cackle), *Pazuzu/Possessed Regan (The Exorcist, both are terrifying, and scare everyone), *Ren (Ren and Stimpy, both are scary and evil), *Roy Rooster (Garfield and Friends/U.S. Acres, both like to frighten somebody with cowardice), *Elmo (Sesame Street, both are red), *Gollum (The Lord Of The Rings, Both are Scary), *Ezekiel (Total Drama Series, Both are Scary), *Eva (Total Drama Series, Both are Mean and Scary), *Jo (Total Drama Series both are mean and scary). *Max (Total Drama Series, Both are Evil and Scary), *Scarlett (Total Drama Series, Both are Scary, Evil and Both have Red Hair), *Ms. Pinster (El Chavo, many people think they're evil) *Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races 1968 both are evil and scary) *Nanny Agetha (JESSIE, both are scary and evil and laughs evil) *Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph, both are evil and scary) *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit, both are evil and scary) *Arthur Slugworth (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, both are evil and scary) *Mor'du's bear form (Brave, both are scary) *Mrs.Tweedy (Chicken Run,both are evil and scary) *Lou Strickland (Top Cat, both are evil and scary and terrify people) *Sly and Gobbo (Noddy, all three are evil and scary and terrify people) *Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are scary) *Bear (The Fox and the Hound, both are evil and scary) *Celia (Monsters Inc., both are evil and scary) *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons, both have red on their heads and are scary) *Darla Dimple and Max (Cats Don't Dance, both are evil, mean and scary and terrify people and animals) *Steven (Wayside, both are like to scarring) *Dian (Jewelpet, both are evil and scary) *Fuzzy Grrrs-a-lot (Lalaloopsy, both like scaring people) *Hildy Gloom (The 7D, both are evil and scary) *Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are scary) *Evil Leafy (Battle For Dream Island, both are evil, scary, tomboys and red) *Evil Robotboy, Evil Scratch Cat, Blakkona and Dark Stara (Scratch, all five of them are very scary and evil) *Dark Jack (Scratch, both are scary and evil) *Evil Edna (Willo the Wisp, both are terrifying) *Fenella (Chorlton and the Wheelies, both have witch-like voices) *Berk (The Trap Door, both live in creepy castles) *Pumpkin (Object Overload, both try to scare people) *Ocho (The Amazing World Of Gumball, Both Are Intense And Scary) *Scary (Little Robots, both like scaring people) *Wilhelmina W. Witchiepoo (H.R. PufnStuf, Both have a witch voice and are scary) *Roar (Timbuctoo, both try to frighten people (but Roar usually fails, while Miss Scary does not)) *The Mask (Namesake series, both are creepy and scary) *Lucy Loud (The Loud House, both are spooky) *Ghostly White (The Blobs, both are scary) *Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are scary) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros., both are scary) *Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are scary) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are scary) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are scary) *Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends, both are scary) *Doc Hopper (Muppets, both are scary) *Evil Clown (The Brave Little Toaster, both are scary) *Uncle Chuck (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are creepy and scary) *Jangles the Clown (Inside Out, both are scary) *Ratafak Plachta (Slniečko, both are terrifying) *The "I'm Not Stu" Clown (Rugrats, both are absolutely terrifying) *Bat (Tinga Tinga Tales, both like to scare people) *Master Mummy (ARMS, both are scary) Gallery I'm_not_stu.jpg|I'm not Stu ratafak-plachta.jpg|Ratafak Plachta Gruntilda.png|Gruntilda Tinga_tinga_tales-bat.jpg|Bat Category:Main series